Survive The Night
by fairytailasaurus
Summary: SONGFIC! based off the song Survive The Night (the FNAF2 one). England dares America Canada and Romano to spend the night in an old arcade. Does anyone know what's for dinner? T to be safe but probably safe for younger ages


**YAY! I don't own Hetalia or this song! Song is in italics. They can both see Canada**

 _Lets try to make it right_

 _Don't wanna start a fight_

 _And were so sorry if we give you all a little fright_

 _Were not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

 _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night_

 _Let's try to make it right_

 _Don't wanna start a fight_

 _And were so sorry if we give you all a little fright_

 _Were not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

 _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night_

America, Canada and Romano walked up to the strange looking building. It had a faded sign on it, but seemed to be an old arcade. "Who's stupid idea was it to come here again?" asked Romano "England dared us to sleep over for the night so here we are" said America, who was holding their stuff. The dusty curtains in the front closed as the boys walked in the front door.

 _Hey there, how ya doin'? Nice to meet'cha, are you new in town?_

 _Don't think I've seen you befo-ore, it's great to see new faces around,_

 _And if you'd like it I could give a tour_

 _Of our enchanting wonderland, new and improved without the door_

 _There's no escape, but then, who would wanna leave_

 _It's a fantastical paradise and its not make believe_

 _I'm so glad to have another member of the ba-and_

 _You're one of us now so let me take you by the hand_

The door closed behind the trio as they stepped inside the building. A lock clicked and they turned around, not seeing a door, just a blank wall. "Hello there, how are you doing?" asked a voice laced with a British accent. "Hm?" said America, "England?" the other man chuckled "Nope! You can call me Oliver, nice to see new faces, we never get guests anymore." He smiled "welcome to our wonderland, nice to have you" he grabbed Romano's hand and his blue eyes swirled with pink and he pulled him farther in, America and Canada not far behind.

 _But what is that I spy_

 _With my robotic eye_

 _I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy_

 _Maybe he isn't everything that he seems_

 _Time to investigate_

 _What's underneath the se-eams_

Al, Matt and Flavio were hiding around the corner, watching Oliver pull Romano, America and Canada farther into the mansion. "Ollie's got new meat." Commented Al. "They better die fabulously or I will kill them myself and Ollie with them." Matt snorted at their behavior and pulled out a cigarette.

 _Lets try to make it right_

 _Don't wanna start a fight_

 _And were so sorry if we give you all a little fright_

 _Were not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

 _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night_

 _Lets try to make it right_

 _Don't wanna start a fight_

 _And were so sorry if we give you all a little fright_

 _Were not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

 _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night_

 _If you survive the niiiiiiiight_

"Guys say hello to our new visitors!" called out Oliver to the room they stopped in. The lights lit up and revealed a group of people sitting in chairs. There were about 10 people in the room, counting Oliver. "Introduce yourselves," said Oliver. "I'm Francois" started the blonde with the stubble, who was smoking. There was an almost identical man to him sitting beside him. "Matt" he said. "and I'm Al" said the brunette beside him. "Xiao" said another man, playing with a bottle of pills. "I'm the fabulous Flavio" said a man in a red scarf. "I'm Luciano and this jerk over here is Lutz" said a guy playing with a knife and pointing to the man beside him. "I'm Kuro" said the guy in the corner sharpening a katana. "Viktor" whispered a man off to the side.

 _Oh I'll take you away to our enchanted land of play_

 _Forgive me for bein' suspicious_

 _Mischief's not on my brain_

 _Were programmed to be pragmatic_

 _If someone messes with the mainframe_

 _Its not that we don't trust you_

 _We do! We love you too_

 _It's just that here at Freddie's,_

 _Haha! We have a few rules_

 _And if you break them we will have to break you like you broke our hearts_

 _We'll be forced to rewire you and repair your damaged parts_

 _Now you wouldn't want that_

 _Frankly neither would I_

 _But sometimes to do some good you've gotta be the bad guy_

"So in here we are all family" explained Oliver, giving the three a tour of their new home. "But we have rules. If you break our rules we will break you." He smiled cheerily. "So who else is thinking England wanted to get rid of us by sending us here?" asked America. Canada and Romano both raised their hands.

 _In this world we play_

 _We hope that you will stay_

 _And we will throw our most electrifying soiree_

 _Formal attire is required for you to take part_

 _If you got some skin that needs removing before we sta-art_

"So tonight dinner is formal and you are required to wear suits" Romano sighed as Oliver informed them of this "showing up is not an option. You must be there." Oliver aimed at Romano. They got in the suits provided for them and waited for Oliver to pick them up

 _Lets try to make it right_

 _Don't wanna start a fight_

 _And were so sorry if we give you all a little fright_

 _Were not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

 _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night_

 _Lets try to make it right_

 _Don't wanna start a fight_

 _And were so sorry if we give you all a little fright_

 _Were not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

 _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night_

 _Lets try to make it right_

 _Don't wanna start a fight_

 _And were so sorry if we give you all a little fright_

 _Were not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

 _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night_

 _Lets try to make it right_

 _Don't wanna start a fight_

 _And were so sorry if we give you all a little fright_

 _Were not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

 _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night_

When Oliver came he led the trio to a room and told them to wait outside. Then he put blindfolds on the three and pushed them into the room. Yes they were having dinner, but not the three new people. They couldn't very well eat themselves. They all ate a hearty meal that night, except for Al. He had a salad. Damn vegan.

 _I'm sure you'll survive, just don't break the rules and play nice_

 _And I'm sure that we'll all get along_

 _We'll be the best of friends…forever_

The next day the rest of the allies and axis came to pick up their friends. All they found, without going in the building (like hell they were going in there) all they found were the remains of last night's dinner. And a bundle of clothes. Bloodstained clothes, about 13 full outfits. England had stayed in the car, watching as the other nations went around the back of the building. They never came back around and England wasn't brave enough to go looking.

 **Well that was fun. Sad, but fun. If you were wondering why they never came back its because Matt sniped them from the roof. Yay. Half of the world is dead. The 2p!s are under appreciated.**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
